babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Convictions
A mad bomber detonates a series of random bombings, threatening the station, and its population. It also traps G'Kar and Mollari in an elevator. A group of monks from Earth arrives on the station. Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Sheridan *Claudia Christian as Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Jason Carter as Marcus Cole *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Jeff Conaway as Security Chief Zack Allan *Andreas Katsulas as Ambassador G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari Guest Starring *Patrick Kilpatrick as Robert Carlson *Louis Turenne as Brother Theo *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Morishi Featuring *John C. Flinn as Obnoxious Man *Rick Johnson as Security Guard #1 *Jason Larimore as Lurker *Gwen McGee as Med Tech *Mike McKenzie as Drazi #1 *Tom Simmons as Security Guard #2 Cast Notes *Regular characters appearing in this episode are John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Zack Allan, Lennier, Londo Mollari, and G'Kar. *This is the first appearance of Brother Theo and his order of monks. Summary Introduction Security Chief Garibaldi and Zack Allan are talking to Drazi pilgrims who have come to Babylon 5 to see the place where Dro'shalla appeared, since it is now considered blessed to the Drazi. Ivanova calls Garibaldi away, leaving Zack with the pilgrims. Ivanova informs Garibaldi that four anonymous messages have come into C&C in the last three hours, saying that "chaos" is 4 hours away, 3 hours away, and so on. Garibaldi promises to look into it. Somewhere in Downbelow, lurkers are searching for anything they can sell. One of them comes across a strange crate, which closes when he goes to investigate. It explodes almost immediately after. Act I A group of monks arrives on the station, led by a man named Brother Theo. He announces that he and his brothers are going to be staying for a while. At the bombing site, Sheridan, Garibaldi, and Franklin are investigating the considerable damage. They are uncertain at first what caused the explosion, but Garibaldi is not willing to rule out a bomb, considering the station's history, although at this particular location there isn't anything worth blowing up. Ivanova is late to a meeting with Brother Theo. He asks if there is anything he can do to help, but Ivanova declines. She is surprised that the monks are applying for permanent resident status on the station, considering that the permanent residents on Babylon 5 also work there. She asks him what he and his order want to do. He explains that he does not believe that God is unique to the human race, and that they have come here to learn what names and stories the other races have ascribed to what he believes is the ultimate creator. Ivanova wants to know why they chose the station. Brother Theo replies that with the volume of traffic Babylon 5 has, it will substantially cut down on the time required for their mission. Ivanova is reluctant to accept them until Brother Theo mentions that they plan to earn their keep by offering their services to others, as the monks he has brought with him are experts in their fields. Back at the bombing site, Garibaldi discovers the epicenter of the blast, confirming that it was a bomb. He orders the area sealed off, and asks Officer Morishi to try to reconstruct the bomb from what's left. At customs, Lennier is trapped between a sleeping man and a loud man who is very free with Lennier's personal space. To escape unwanted conversation, Lennier tells him that he is going home to put his affairs in order, since he has contracted the rare, fatal disease called Netter's Syndrome, which is transmitted by touch. The loud man quickly finds something better to do. He then meets Delenn, who is returning at the same time as Londo Mollari. There is an explosion in the room behind them, and Lennier throws Londo through the doorway before the pressure doors close, trapping Lennier on the other side with two more explosions. Act II Franklin and an emergency response team extract Lennier from the debris. Londo insists he receive the best care, since Lennier saved his life. Garibaldi reports that both bombs were constructed of the same materials, but that there was nothing of value in either attack location aside from both being high traffic areas. The explosive used was commercially available, so they can use the company's molecular code to identify where it came from. Garibaldi is checking known terrorist organizations, but he does not believe that they are the ones responsible. The attacks left 7 dead and 19 injured, including Lennier. Ivanova mentions the anonymous messages from earlier, and they conclude that they must be connected. Sheridan outlines new security procedures. An unknown man watches two security officers detain an alien in Blue Sector. Delenn asks Franklin about Lennier's condition. Franklin is unsure of his prognosis, stating that if it hadn't been for the bone plating on his head, he would have died. Delenn is called away to speak to the next of kin of the Minbari who died in the bombings. She asks Franklin to report any change to her. G'Kar loudly blames the Centauri for the bombings, citing the one used in the assassination attempt on Sheridan in December. Garibaldi retorts that the attack on Sheridan was an isolated incident. G'Kar doesn't believe him, arguing that unless there was a convention of mad bombers scheduled, this must be the beginning of a campaign of terror by the Centauri. Garibaldi points out that Centauri were killed as well, and as G'Kar animatedly spins a conspiracy theory, Garibaldi escapes. Londo chases down Sheridan, blaming the Narns for the bombings, citing terrorist strikes on the occupied Narn Homeworld. Ivanova replies that this is one of the few places they can gather freely, and they gain nothing by attacking it. Londo insists that the Narns blame Earth since the treaty with the Centauri was signed, and as such consider Babylon 5 a fair target. Sheridan refutes the accusation and warns Londo not to politicize the tragedy. Londo insists that there is nothing political about the truth, and leaves. Ivanova mentions that the randomness of the attacks has left people afraid to leave their quarters. Sheridan wonders what message the bomber is trying to send. Londo visits Lennier in Medlab. The doctor on duty doesn't think it's a good idea for Londo to be there, but Londo insists on the therapeutic effects of talking to the comatose. She relents, but not before scolding him for touching the monitors. Londo thanks Lennier for saving his life, as no one had ever done that for him before. He then leads the unconscious Lennier down a strange probability chain of if 'I were in your position and you were in mine,' and ends up somewhat muddled in purpose (included in full below as the second Memorable Quote). He tells him a joke about how many Centauri it would take to change a light bulb. He says he'll take a break and wait for Lennier to talk, and if he doesn't, Londo will start talking again. Act III Another bomb is discovered in Brown 7, but Garibaldi's team was able to find it and clear the area, resulting in only minor injuries. Garibaldi concludes that because of the bomb's primitive construction, they aren't dealing with a professional. Sheridan theorizes that the bomber's intent isn't a specific political goal, but an atmosphere of terror. Morishi calls in to report that the molecular code trace led to a batch stolen from an ice mining company on Vega VII. The same explosive was used in a series of bombings on Proxima III. Sheridan orders an investigation into all ships incoming from Proxima in the last two weeks. Ivanova makes the suggestion that the bomber may be sticking around to see the results of his work. Sheridan comments that they should go over the security footage to see if the same face shows up. Garibaldi protests that, with ten extra cameras at each site to monitor damage and look for survivors, the amount of video to search is extremely time consuming. Sheridan suggests using a computer, but Garibaldi replies that they don't actually know who they're looking for, so there's nothing to tell the computer to pick out. Ivanova interrupts, saying she has just the people for the job. Londo is still sitting with Lennier. The on call doctor from earlier returns to check on him. Londo asks her the time, and tells Lennier he has an errand to take care of, promising to return. Ivanova puts the task of sorting the footage to Brother Theo and his monks, explaining that she needs them to find anyone that appears at more than one site. Theo asks if that's all she needs, and tells her they'll call her as soon as they have it. Garibaldi comments that this is the nuttiest idea Ivanova has ever had, and they are both shushed by Brother Theo. Londo calls an elevator in Red Sector, which opens to reveal G'Kar. Londo says he'll take the next one, but an explosion in the corridor forces him to dive into the elevator for protection. The elevator is rocked by the explosion, and power is knocked out, as is Londo. Ivanova and Franklin investigate the site of this bombing, which blew out most of Red 15. Franklin reports that as many as 20 people might be trapped in there, and three transport tubes are down. Ivanova asks if anyone's trapped inside. Franklin doesn't know. Londo eventually wakes up. He tries to get the elevator to work, but it doesn't respond. He touches the door, which is hot to the touch. He calls for help, getting no response. He asks G'Kar how long he has been out, to which G'Kar responds that it has been two hours. Londo demands to know why G'Kar has done nothing, considering that there is probably a fire on the other side of the door, and the smoke and heat from it will probably kill them. G'Kar just laughs. Londo suggests working together to force their way through the ceiling, but G'Kar refuses. Londo asks him if he wants to live, and G'Kar replies that he'd much rather see Londo dead. Londo taunts him, saying if he wants to kill him, then do it. G'Kar reminds him of the terms of surrender, stating that 500 Narns will be executed if he murders Londo, but if he just lets him die, no one will suffer for it. Londo demands that G'Kar work with him, and G'Kar laughs again, replying "Up yours, die." Londo forgets the door is hot and touches it again, which is even funnier to G'Kar. Londo accuses him of being mad, and returns to calling for help. G'Kar mocks him the whole time. Act IV Brother Theo calls Garibaldi, as they've found the one person at every site. He shows up just to watch. Garibaldi cross-references his face with the passenger manifest from the last Proxima transport, and finds him easily. His name is Robert Carlson, and he was hired by station engineering January 11th and lives in Blue 95. Garibaldi orders his file pulled and a tactical team clear the area before they go in. G'Kar sings a reprise of the little fishy song from "Parliament of Dreams" in the smoke-filled elevator. On the way to Blue 95, Sheridan joins the tactical team as Garibaldi fills him in on Carlson's personnel file. Carlson cuts the power as another small bomb goes off, and everybody hits the deck. Carlson announces over the PA that he has a deadman's switch. Garibaldi tries to get him to talk, but he demands Sheridan come to him alone, unarmed, and with no link. Sheridan hides his link in his pants, and goes in. Sheridan has a look around Carlson's quarters, which are covered in papers and electrical equipment, including a monitor to the hall outside. Carlson orders him away from the door. He demands Sheridan take off his jacket and open his shirt to prove he isn't hiding a link. Carlson tells him as long as the trigger keeps transmitting, the bomb doesn't explode. He wants Sheridan to assure him escape from Babylon 5. Sheridan says he can't do that. Carlson tells him that if he doesn't, the station will go up in an explosion "as bright as the sun." Garibaldi realizes that the explosives Carlson has aren't enough to do that much damage, so he asks Morishi to check the fusion reactor. Sheridan tries to reason with Carlson, telling him that with Sheridan as a hostage, Security won't attack him, so why go through all this? Carlson reacts with a furious tirade about his lot in life and the perceived slights of others. He claims to be an agent of chaotic times and demands to know if Sheridan understands fear. Carlson shoots near him, which rattles Security, but Garibaldi orders them to hold position. Carlson continues to complain about his life while brandishing the trigger. A zero-g team goes through the vacuum door to investigate the reactor. Carlson demands a ship to escape with, and Sheridan offers to bargain a ship for the bomb location. Carlson refuses. Morishi locates the bomb, which is welded to the fusion reactor. Garibaldi orders him to peel it off and get it out of there. Carlson orders Sheridan to sit down and shoves him. At gunpoint, Sheridan does, which beeps his hidden link. Carlson has a screaming fit, and Sheridan takes the opportunity to attack. They struggle over the bomb trigger. Carlson throws him through a glass partition as Morishi ejects the bomb from the vacuum door. Carlson knocks Sheridan to the ground and drops the trigger, but the bomb detonates uselessly in space. Sheridan punches him out as Carlson whines that it wasn't fair. Garibaldi's team clears the area, and he comments that he thinks they got everyone out of the Red Sector bombing area. Londo and G'Kar have collapsed in the smoky elevator. Act V Delenn comes to visit Lennier, and tells Franklin that the bomber was caught and was human. Franklin expresses relief that the bomber wasn't Centauri, and passes on the light bulb joke. Lennier wakes up enough to finish the punchline. Delenn and Franklin tell him that the Centauri will probably want to recognize him for what he did, which he is not enthusiastic about. He comments that he is afraid he sacrificed the future to serve the present. Security finally finds Londo and G'Kar. Londo is relieved, and G'Kar yells in disappointment. Memorable Quotes DVD Release This episode, along with the other 21 from Season 3 have been released on DVD with extensive Special Features. External Link Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 3 episodes